dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Warlock
Shadow Warlock (魔導士, Madō-shi )' is a class within The World R:2. Both thumb|[[Sakubo, a Shadow Warlock]]Shadow Warlocks and Harvest Clerics are considered spinoffs of The World's Wavemaster class. Usefulness Their favored weapons are Grimoires, which give bonuses to their magic and elemental stats, and can be used in melee combat, although with very little effect. Shadow Warlock tomes give a much higher magic bonus and have a much lower physical attack than Harvest Cleric staves, though the elemental bonuses are around the same. Like bayonets, neither staves nor grimoires have special types (i.e. "Rapid Attacks", "Hold and Release") for melee combat. Like Macabre Dancers and Harvest Clerics, Shadow Warlocks gain spells very quickly, at a rate of almost one per job level, but learn no arts. Weapons :''See Grimoires. List of Skills In The World R:2, unlike in its predecessor, skills are inherent to a class, not to a weapon. As a player raises his or her job level, he or she will gain access to new abilities. Some attack spells can be learned by all classes via special, expensive books, but a fair portion of the Shadow Warlock repertoire is unique. (Names in italics are tentative) *Rue Kruz (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Element: Water, Job Lv. 1) *Duk Lei (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Poisons target temporarily, Job Lv. 2) *Zan Rom (Target: Area, SP: 24, Element: Wind, Type: Tornado, Job Lv. 3) *Mumyn Lei (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Sleeps target temporarily, Job Lv. 4) *Gan Bolg (Target: Area, SP: 32, Element: Earth, Armor-Piercing, Job Lv. 5) *Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 16, HP Restored: 100, Job Lv. 6) *Vak Don (Target: Area, SP: 36, Element: Fire, Type: Drop, Job Lv. 7) *Maj Lei (Target: Unit, SP: 15, Curses target temporarily, Job Lv. 8) *Fin Lei (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Seals target temporarily, Job Lv. 11) *Lei Zas (Target: Unit, SP: 42, Element: Light, Job Lv. 11) *Dek Corv (Target: Unit, SP: 12, Lowers target P. Atk. temporarily, Job Lv. 12) *Dek Corma (Target: Unit, SP: 12, Lowers target M. Atk. temporarily, Job Lv. 12) *Suvi Lei (Target: Unit, SP: 25, Paralyzes target temporarily, Job Lv. 13) *Ani Zot (Target: Unit, SP: 48, Element: Dark, Type: Raise, Job Lv. 13) *Dek Vorv (Target: Unit, SP: 12, Lowers target P. Def. temporarily, Job Lv. 14) *Dek Vorma (Target: Unit, SP: 12, Lowers target M. Def. temporarily, Job Lv. 14) *Ul Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 45, HP Restored: 200, Job Lv. 15) *OrRue Kruz (Target: Unit, SP: 48, Element: Water, Type: Coverage, Job Lv. 15) *OrZan Rom (Target: Unit, SP: 64, Element: Wind, Type: Tornado, Job Lv. 16) *Ol Repth (Target: Unit, SP: 80, HP Restored: 350, Job Lv. 17) *OrGan Bolg (Target: Unit, SP: 75, Element: Earth, Type: Armor-Peircing, Job Lv. 18) *OrVak Don (Target: Unit, SP: 84, Element: Fire, Type: Drop, Job Lv. 19) *OrLei Zas (Target: Unit, SP: 198, Element: Light, Job Lv. 21) *Ranki Lei (Target: Unit, SP: 35, Temporarily confuse one enemy, Job Lv. 22) *MiDek Corv (Target: Area, SP: 28, Temporarily reduce all enemies P. Atk by 3, Job Lv. 23) *MiDek Corma (Target: Area, SP: 28, Temporarily reduce all enemies M. Atk by 3, Job Lv. 23) *Dek Do (Target: Unit, SP: 20, Temporarily slows target, Job Lv. 24) *MiDek Vorv (Target: Area, SP: 28, Temporarily reduce all enemies P. Def by 3, Job Lv. 25) *MiDek Vorma (Target: Area, SP: 28, Temporarily reduce all enemies M. Def by 3, Job Lv. 25) *OrAni Zot (Target: Unit, SP: 124, Element: Dark, Type: Raise, Job Lv. 26) Shadow Warlocks in G.U. :See Category:Shadow Warlocks. The World FORCE:ERA '''Warlock (紋章王 - ウォーロック')' is a Master Class in The World FORCE:ERA and is a progression of the Advanced Class Wavemaster. Trivia *The name in the original Japanese version of the game was simply Warlock, with no "Shadow" preceding it. The Japanese name "Madoushi", simply means "Sage" or "Mage". The only known FORCE:ERA Warlock is Kusame, David Steinberg's character. category: The World R:2 Classes * Category:The World FORCE :ERA Classes